smashlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Fake group
The Fake Group is a group of villains of The Subspace Legend. Since Fake Nights is the first created clone, she is the leader of the group. The Eye is the trademark of the group. The group consits of: Fake Nights Kursed Fake Darkrai Anti Shadow Fake Gigan Dark Meta Knight Singe The Cat In The SSL Fake Nights was the first one created so she is the leader. Fake Nights thought that creating a group woulld be fun so she went to gather members. But she realized that gathering members was impossible, so she though that creating her own members would be more subtile. Dark Meta Knight was the first one created. Dark Meta Knight was created to find other characters to do two things: either capture them or kill them. Dark Meta Knight captured Gigan and Fake Gigan was created. Fake Nights had to capture Shadow (since Shadow was a hard target, even Dark Meta Knight fears him). After creating Anti-Shadow, Dark Meta Knight, Fake Gigan and Anti-Shadow wreak havoc on the World Of Trophies. Fake Nights found Singe The Cat. Singe wanted to prove Fake Nights so they battled, though Fake Nights easily overpowers her. She joins. Things started to go terrible for the group before Kursed was created. Dark Meta Knight, Anti Shadow and Fake Gigan were killed by Daurax and Deoxys. Fake Nights realized she needs a Pokemon. Fake Nights sighted Darkrai. After many failed attemtps, Fake Nights captures him and creates Fake Darkrai. Fake Darkrai was an even worse sign since he refused to kill Pokemon (Dialga, Palkia and Giratina). Angered, Fake Nights forced him to kill them. After returning, Singe was gone. Fake Nights ran off to get her. Fake Nights later sees Singe (now invincible) fighting Darkrai, Daurax and Silver with a wounded Blaze. For Singe, things went horribly wrong as Darkrai used Pyro to impale her through the chest. Dying, Singe just laughs. Before she was dead, Fake Nights charges to get her but a lightning bolt (Daurax's Thunder sword) strikes Singe, killing her. After killing Giratina and Palkia, the world was starting to collapse. Fake Nights orders Fake Darkrai to kill Dialga, but he refuses and flees. After Darkrai sees him, he, with rage strikes Fake Darkrai with his sword and impales him through the chest. After revealing what he was actually doing and saying his final words, Fake Darkrai was completeley set aflame and dies from the heat of the fire, resulting in a tearful death. After seeing his dead body, Fake Nights watches from afar in amusment watching Darkrai cry in pain. After the death of Kursed (who was killed by Krystal) Fake Nights finally confronts them face to face. She transforms into her most powerful form but even this proved to be useless and falls to the ground. After transforming back into her normal form, her dimesnional bomb activates. After Twilesia teleports them away from the bombs range, the bomb explodes, finally killing Fake Nights and thus, elimanating the fake group at last. Darkrai falls to the ground in joy and in peace but then gets back up, realizing he still has to fight Space Godzilla and Tydrantus.